That's What You Get Royal Advisor
by Isiah02
Summary: Set a week after Sofia the First: The Floating Palace. Oona decides to get revenge on the innocent humans that were killed by Plank's advising. This is not a sequel to That's What You Get Sorcerer.


**Quick Random Moment**

 ***Jake the Neverland Pirate and Sofia the First crossover***

 **Jake: Have you ever watched Sofia the First on Disney Junior? It freaking sucks.**

 **Roland: Um, you do know that I'm her father King Roland.**

 **Jake: No you're not. Prove it.**

 **Roland: Great!**

 **Jake: Wow, I'm embarrassed.**

* * *

 **Isiah: What up?! Isiah and Tom here!**

 **Tom: Hey everyone, what's up?!**

 **Isiah: And welcome to our new fanfic. We know that you guys enjoy the fights we post on Sofia the First: Kingdom Fighters, but this idea came into my head somehow. And just to let you know, it's set a week after the Floating Palace.**

 **Tom: Ooh, this I gotta see. What's it gonna be? Cedric getting revenge on the merpeople? Some other adventure involving a dark tragic event? Plank getting his butt kicked? *whispering* Please let it be Plank getting his butt kicked.**

 **Isiah: You're gonna have to find out as you read.**

* * *

Oona's P.O.V

Ever since the incident that happened with Sofia and her family about a week ago, I've been thinking long and hard about getting revenge on my mother's advisor Plank. For two straight years, he's been having hatred on humans and used my mother to sink down their ships. Well after Sofia and her family befriended us, I thought it would be nice if Plank got a taste of what he's been dishing out on innocent humans.

A week later

Normal P.O.V

In was a nice summer day in Merraway Cove. Plank was in the mermaid colony tidying up things. Queen Emmaline was out in the ocean doing mermaid queen stuff. Cora was out with her friends doing...teenage things. The only person that was in the cove with him was a little blonde princess.

While he was working, Plank thought about what happened a week ago with Sofia and her Floating Palace. Maybe he was being a little insane on trusting humans. Then he looked back to his scab on his arm. It was just an accident, he again thought to himself. Then he decided to go apologize to Oona. It's not easy apologizing, he again thought to himself, but it's the right thing to do. He then made his way towards Oona bedroom.

Once he reached the room, he took a quick breather trying his best to keep his cool. He then knocked on the door and waited a few seconds before it was opened slightly by a little blonde princess named Oona.

"Plank," Oona said nervously.

"Hey, Princess Oona," Plank said also nervous. "You got a moment?"

Oona nodded slightly before opening the door more and allowing the tall merman to enter her room. Plank again thought to himself maybe this will be easy. And maybe I am sorry for what I've done.

Little did he know, he was going to be more then sorry.

"What's on your mind," Oona asked.

Plank took a second to think before responding. "Well, it's about me and your mother nearly sinking your friend's family's ship," he said.

"What about it," the little blonde mermaid asked glaring at the merman and paying close attention to what he had to say.

"I took a whole week thinking about what I've made your mother do, and I really feel bad about it," Plank said. "And I thought I'd come to you to say sorry."

Oona took a moment to think about what she was going to say. "You know, you really made me angry the way you treated Sofia," she started. "Then you have the nerve to make my mother try to sink her father's ship. You're lucky my mother didn't fire you on the spot."

"I know. I overreacted," Plank said in despair.

"But if you're really sorry, I guess I can forgive you," Oona said.

"Really," Plank asked.

"But just this one time," Oona said sternly.

"I appreciate you giving me another chance," Plank said with a smile.

"I'm glad you finally came to your senses," Oona said smiling back at the merman. Then she grabbed a glass bottle of orange juice and took a quick drink. "That's some good OJ," Oona said before doing something that was really unexpected. She threw her glass at Plank's face making him scream in pain and fall to the floor.

"Betcha that hurt didn't it," Oona asked with an angry look on her face.

"What the hell is wrong with you," Plank asked trying to get up.

"I'll tell you what's wrong," Oona said getting up from the bed. "You drove me here, Plank. For the past two years, all you cared about was killing humans. Innocent humans have died all because of your hatred for them. Well I'll tell you what. I have just about had it with you and your hatred."

"W- What are you gonna do with me," Plank asked in fear.

"I'm going to make sure you don't do anything so stupid ever again," Oona said grabbed Plank by his collar. "This isn't just for Sofia. This is for all the humans you've hurt." Oona then started punching Plank's face in.

Plank tried to swim away, but to his surprise, Oona was stronger than him. She pushed him against a wall and threw him on the ground. She then got on top of Plank and continued to punch him in his face.

While she was at it, she said some things like, "You like that, huh?! You like me beating the mess out of you?!" And other things like, "Take the punches like the pathetic royal advisor you are!"

After a few minutes, Oona restrained herself for a little bit. Then she had another idea to make sure Plank gets the message he's receiving. She swam to out of the room and into the colony. Plank on the other hand tried his very best to get up and swim somewhere away from Oona. He got up slowly and made his way to the closest hiding place.

Just when Plank was about to enter another room, Oona came back with something Plank didn't know she could even hold with her hands. "Oh Plankton," the blonde mermaid said with an evil tone. Plank turned around to see Oona with her mother's Trident in her hands.

"Oona," Plank said shaking like crazy. "Please don't do this."

"What are you gonna do if I do it," Oona asked.

"I'll t- tell-," Plank was too hurt to even respond.

"C'mon! Spit it out," Oona yelled. Like last time, she got the same response. Stuttering.

"Well, if you're not gonna say anything, then I guess I'll move on," Oona said as she drew the side of the Trident to Plank's ribcage. Then drew another hit to his face. After that hit, the merman was on his stomach. Oona swam up to Plank and yanked him up by the arm so that she could see his face. Oona then prepared herself for more strikes.

"This one's for Sofia!"

SMACK

"This one's for the humans you've killed!"

SMACK

"And this one's just to clean up your act!"

SMACK

After that last hit, Plank found himself on the ground with blood all over his face and a really broken ribcage. Oona just stood there and looked at the pathetic royal advisor painting heavily over the beating he just received. After a few minutes, Oona set the Trident on the bottom of Plank's jaw.

"Consider what I just did to you another chance," Oona said leaning close to the merman. "Next time there'll be a possibly that you'll wind up dead."

"O- Okay," Plank managed to say.

Oona smiled at her work and swam away carrying the Trident with the front side behind her. Then something occurred to her making her swim back to Plank.

"Just one more little thing," Oona said. She leaned closer to Plank's ear.

"You better not tell my mother."

And with that, the little blonde princess swam into the mermaid colony leaving the royal advisor on the ground. But suddenly, he found a tiny bit of strength to get up slowly.

"That...- That crap didn't hurt. My mother hits harder than her," Plank said quietly. "And she hardly gets up to do anything." Then Plank suddenly lost his energy and fell back to the ground.

 **Isiah/Tom: Dang!**

* * *

 **Tom: OMG. PLANK GOT HIS BUTT KICKED BY A LITTLE GIRL! LMAO!**

 **Isiah: Yeah, I had a feeling he would be happy about that. Anyway, again this story was in my head and it would be nice to get it out.**

 **Tom: Everyone, please review nicely. And as always flames are not allowed. I straight up enjoyed this story. I mean, think about it. An adult getting his butt kicked by a little girl. That's hilarious!**

 ***Tom gets up and walks away***

 **Isiah: Um, until the story I guess.**

 **Tom: *from a distance* I can't believe she did that!**


End file.
